


Liability

by underwcrlds



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Beast Mode Sex, Betrayal, Bonding, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dark, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Full Shift Werewolves, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Heavy Angst, I just think hes neat, Injury, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Making Out, Marking, Matchmaking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Out of Character, Pack Dynamics, Pain, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protective, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Protectiveness, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Riverdale Kink Week, Rogue Wolves, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Being an Asshole, True Mates, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, soft for one person only, southside serpent leader sweet pea, yes they fuck but later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwcrlds/pseuds/underwcrlds
Summary: Are you a man or a monster?In which Sweet Pea, soon to be alpha of the Southside serpents, partakes in the mating ritualSlow burn (as in they dont fuck till chap 10)
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 57





	1. The mating moon

It was a clear autumn night and the quarter moon was clearly visible above the forrest. Flickers of warm, amber light creeped through the trees from the clearing ahead, where several torches lined the outskirts of the forest. Within the torch light, a hundred or so people had gathered, forming a U shape that reached the lapping shores of the lake ahead. Leia quivered at the sight, scurrying to catch up with the small party of women she was travelling with. They hadn't noticed her falling behind, too preoccupied with their fussing over the youngest of them, a pretty blonde Beta called Betty. She was being presented at the Mating moon and her mother, Alice, had decked her out like a porcelain doll. Perfectly curled hair brushed gently against the shoulder of her lace tiered, baby pink dress. Betty was clearly nervous, as she and her mother bickered in hushed toned over weather she should wear a jacket or not. However, Leia didn't mind, she was just grateful they'd let her come along with them. She didn't have a family or a pack to take her to her own mating moon, so Leia just wanted to see what it was like for once in her life. The Mating Moon was a sacred ceremony and though Leia wasn't being presented tonight, she felt nerves eating at her. The ground ahead of them, where the others had gathered, practically radiated power. Alphas and Betas from every corner of the Continent were here to find their other half. She almost hesitated but quickly thought better of herself, this might be her only chance to see the ceremony.

As they approached the edge of the treeline, Leia could see some familiar faces. Archie Andrews' red hair shone in the firelight and she didn't miss the way Betty flushed bright red when she saw him. However, for every face she recognised there was ten she didn't. Leia's breath hitched a little as they reached the other wolves, their party easily melting into the crowd. The mass parted to let Betty through into the middle where the other unmated wolves stood. She moved hastily to join the small gaggle of Betas, looking especially nervous now she was there. Like Betty, most of the Beta's looked neatly dressed and equally as terrified. Beside them, the juxtaposition was clear. The group of young alphas on their left looked infinitely more confident, Archie among them. The males were shirtless and the rest were in activewear that ranged from sports bras to cropped sports tees. In both cases, what was exposed of their torsos was covered in intricate body paint signalling their pack affiliation. On Archie's pale chest, Leia easily recognised the Bulldogs symbol. She wondered what kind of rites Betty would have to do if Archie really was her mate. Just the thought of being taken across the country to partake in a whole new ritual was terrifying, and once again Leia was glad she was not participating. Though, there was a twang of heartache. Like every wolf she longed for her mate, but as an omega without a pack she could not partake in the Mating Moon ceremony. The ceremony itself was mainly to keep the peace between the North American packs, part of an annual, month long lycan conference between the packs. In order to keep relations friendly, the conference was held in a different region each year. This was the first time Riverdale had held the lycan conference in over a century. 

Hermione Lodge, as Riverdale's new Alpha, began the proceedings. Leia shuddered, the whole Lodge family made her uneasy. Each Pack began to present their unmated alphas, with Leia recognising Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale High school's head Bitch in charge as well as Hermione's daughter, Veronica, the sharp tongued brunette that had caught Archie's eye. It was strange thinking some of the alphas competing would go on to participate in the alpha ceremony next month and begin to lead their respective packs. 

The alphas themselves, seemed keen to display their prowess, eager to impress future mates. Leia watched them move, strong muscles under shining taught skin as they began placing themselves along the shoreline. Leia pulled her jacket tighter around herself at the sight of the freezing water lapping against bare feet. Some of the West Coast wolves looked cold already.

Betty was the last of the Beta's to be presented but before Alice could even finish, a long howl pierced the night sending violent shivers up Leia's spine. The whole gathering fell deadly silent. Another alpha. Not just any alpha, a pack alpha. The hush over the ceremony was suffocating. Leia glanced around trying to think of which pack was missing. Anxiety had begun to build in her stomach, filling her with a slight queazy feeling. There was a low murmur as the crowd filling the opposite side of the circle parted to make way for another pack as they emerged from the trees. As they stepped into the light, realisation finally began to dawn on Leia.

"The Southside Serpents are here to present their pledges." FP Jones, fresh from prison. Behind him a dozen or so young wolves. All clad in black, well-worn leather jackets. Leia shivered. The Serpents were notorious in these parts. They made their own rules and those rules were trouble. So far, she'd never seen them in person, only heard the stories. Criminals, thugs, outlaws. Hiram Lodge growled disapprovingly.

"The Serpents were not invited for a reason."

A weathered elder from one of the Northern packs snarled at Hiram with surprising authority. "Lycan lore states any pack may present pledges. Let them have their right." Lodge grumbled but knew better than to argue with a law so sacred.

The crowd reluctantly melded back to form around the serpents. Leia felt uneasy just facing them. However, she watched as out from the pack came a beta. He was on the skinnier side and dressed in the same dark leather jacket as the rest of his pack as well as a battered grey beanie in the shape of a crown. Leia recognised him as FP Jones' son, just as cunning and calculating as his father. Betty moved stiffly to the side to let him into the line of betas, keeping her eyes firmly forward. However Leia saw the quick glance Jones gave the blonde as he silently moved next to her. Seeing more movement, Leia glanced back at the serpents as they let second boy through to the middle. He was easily half a foot taller than Jones with soft, dark curls and strong, broad shoulders. Leia couldn't explain it but her heart began to race as she watched him effortlessly shrug off his leather jacket. He peeled off his ratty tank top to reveal black paint smeared in lines down his face, torso and encircling his biceps. _An Alpha_ she realised. Leia felt very uncomfortable, but it wasn't just his rank that had put a shock of fear into her. As if sensing her discomfort, the Alpha turned. 

His eyes were a deep, captivating brown that made her shiver and her hair stand on end. Her breath had caught in her throat and she began to feel slightly suffocated by his closeness, as if all the people between them had disappeared. It felt like he was looming over her. Her chest felt small and tight but she couldn't look away. As she took another breath, she was overwhelmed by the earthy scent of smoky pine and petrichor that enveloped them. With a cocky smirk, as if he knew the turmoil she was experiencing, he turned away to join the rest of the alpha's at the waters edge. She was dizzy, both her head and her heart racing. Beside her, Alice Cooper placed a concerned hand on Leia's shoulder, jolting the younger wolf back to her body. 

Leia couldn't stay put anymore, she pushed through the crowd and stumbled into the forrest. She heard Alice call after her but she hardly cared, she would apologise later but right now she needed to get away. She had no clue where she was going, all she knew was she needed to get away from here, and fast. Behind her a howl broke the low hum of chatter, it was different than anything she'd ever heard. The noise sank deep into her bones, almost stopping her in her tracks. There was a pain in her chest, her heart felt heavy and the whole situation was becoming more nauseating. She stumbled, scrambling through the undergrowth as she broke into a run, desperate to put as much distance between the Alpha and herself. She tore through the trees as fast as her legs could take her, tumbling over roots and rocks, branches tearing against her skin. Bleeding slightly, caked in dirt and her breathing laboured she finally shifted form, tearing out of her clothes as she did so. Her pace increased, she pushed on for miles, her fur snagging in brambles and branches. She could sense someone following her, but she was sure she was slowly losing them. 

She continued to run at full kilter as the night wore on and her muscles grew tired. Dawn was breaking by the time she slowed her pace, out of breath and panting. She was far in the hills now, but she was too tired to worry about finding her way home. For now she needed rest and shelter, she could worry about that later. The mating moon ritual would be well over now, fear of rogues dying with the sun. Leia slowed to a stop as she approached a cliffs edge, raising her head to sniff for any presence of other wolves that might have been following. She smelled nothing but pine. She stretched in the light of the sun, trying to relieve her muscles of their ache. Finding solace and shelter under fallen rocks, she curled up and let herself succumb to exhaustion.


	2. Devils Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Betty learn more about what they've gotten themselves into.

"Oh my god, what did you do to her?"

Betty's shrill voice woke Leia with a start. The soft fur she was laying on tickled her nose lightly, the air around her heavy with a hint of damp. Leia groaned at the ache of her limbs.

"Nothing, Dollface." Came a snarky voice. At that, Leia's fear from the previous night began to return. Reality slowly hitting her, she didn't know where she was or how she got here. This certainly didn't feel like the grass she remembered falling asleep on. "See, she's waking up now."

Leia, lifted her arm to cover her eyes as they adjusted to the bright light of her surroundings. She felt Betty kneel beside her.

"Leia are you okay? What did they do to you?"

Leia blinked a couple of times as she sat up trying to make sure this all wasn't some sort of dream. She didn't recognise her surroundings at all. Betty was knelt beside her on the rug, peering anxiously at her. Her makeup was smeared and it was obvious she had been crying. They were sat by a small fireplace in a dark room that looked like it was almost carved of stone. Ringing the room were leather clad werewolves. _The serpents_. Leia realised and her heart sank, a feeling of dread starting to take hold. She clutched herself to find she was dressed, she chose not to think about how that might have happened.

"Betty," Leia started slowly. "what happened?"

Betty's eyes glistened sadly. "Archie isn't my mate Leia."

The dread had fully set in at this point, confirming what she feared. "So this is Serpent territory..."

"Perceptive aren't you."

Both girls spun around at the sound of the new voice. There was the Alpha from the night before. He hadn't cleaned the black markings off himself yet and they stood stark against the bare skin of his torso under his leather jacket. He was watching Leia with a gaze so intense she had to look away. Leia considered her options. She couldn't take on a fully fledged Alpha, let alone him and his pack. Just like hours earlier, every fibre in her wanted to run. His tall frame stepped further into the light and her teeth barred instinctively. He smirked at the sight. "A feisty omega hey?"

"Look, there has to be some sort of mistake." Betty began before Leia could even begin to think of a retort.

"You know this is no mistake, Beta." the Alpha snarled, making both girls shrink away from him. "Everyone knows you can't chose your mate. You think the Serpents would choose an uptight good girl and a packless Omega?" Even if Leia hated the Serpents, the words stung. A reminder that no one would ever want an Omega like her. The Serpent pack members in the room snarled in agreement. Leia didn't dare look up but she could feel his eyes were still on her. "I'd think about that before initiation tonight." he added with a slight growl as he left the room, two other pack members following.

Leia and Betty glanced at each other nervously. "Initiation?"

Finally feeling his presence no longer, Leia stood shakily, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. She was wearing a plain white tee and grey sweats that definitely did not fit her. They did however, smell really good, like musky sandalwood aftershave. She also realised quickly that whoever had dressed her hadn't thought to give her a bra. At that she pulled her arms tighter around herself, embarrassed. With no clue where she was, and no bra in sight, Leia realised her only option was to stick things out for now. At least they didn't seem to want to hurt them. Yet.

Leia turned to one of the serpent members in the room with them, obviously to make sure they didn't make a run for it. Not that Leia would know where to go to escape.

"I want to get dressed."

He seemed amused by her request but complied, leading the way out of the room with a gruff, "Follow me." Leia glued herself to Betty's side as they followed the man through weaving stone corridors, one corridor overlooked a vast cavernous room that Leia assumed was the main hall. Just past the hall and to the left they turned into a corridor lined with doors. They stopped at the second, Betty and Leia glancing at each other nervously. "Well?" the man prompted Betty as he opened the door. Hesitantly, she stepped inside and the serpent was quick to lock the door behind her. Leia's heart sunk. They were prisoners here. Expecting to be led further down the same hall, Leia was surprised when the man began to walk the opposite way, finally bringing her to a more secluded corridor with a single door. It was large and heavy looking, some sort of expensive tree like maple, and intricately carved. The handle was cold to the touch under her fingertips and she had to put in some effort to get the door open. It swung open to reveal one of the grandest bedrooms Leia had ever seen. She stepped inside with a sort of awe, only faintly aware of the click of the lock behind her. Her curiosity hounded her, who this serpent she was supposedly mated to? 

Most of the room appeared unused. Like the fireplace and the couch right by it, or the dusty bookshelves that stood empty. Only the bed showed signs of life, its dark metal frame home to a tumbled array of sheets and the softest looking duvet in the world. Alight with curiosity, she moved to peak in the cupboards but in the first found they were mostly empty save for a handful of white and black tees. The second cupboard was a different story. Women's clothes. Leia couldn't help but wonder if they were meant for her. They all seemed unworn, a couple even had tags attached, but they were nothing like Leia was used to. Slightly nervous now, Leia hastily shut the cupboard and instead moved to other part of the room. If Leia had thought the bedroom itself was incredible, she was taken aback by the bathroom. Carved out of sheer rock a bathtub and a walk in shower. Who was this mysterious mate of hers? Were all the serpents rooms like this? Overwhelmed, Leia went back to the bed, perched on the edge. She'd never expected this in her wildest dreams and now everything was happening so fast. She had to be initiated and she didn't even know this man. How could she know wether she was doing the right thing? Trust her instincts? Right now, as she flopped back into the bed, her instincts were telling her that whoever this guy was, he smelt like heaven. Taking it as a sign, Leia steeled herself that whatever tonights initiation brought, she would go through with it. She needed to find out more about her mate, whoever he was.


	3. Serpent Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia goes through serpent initiation and finds out her mate isn't who she expected

"Serpent dance?"

Leia was already uncomfortable enough in the current situation, but being told to strip down and dance on a pole in front of a notorious gang was not helping things. Especially the thought of the Alpha from the Mating Moon watching her. She hoped her mate would keep him away from her once she knew who he was. But what choice did she have right now? The whole compound was a maze. Leia and Betty glanced at each other nervously. Leia could tell Betty had come to the same conclusion. They had to do this. Toni glanced at Leia,

"If you're doing this, you better put your all in it."

Leia knew she meant it as genuine advice and she took it. If anyone knew confidence it was Toni and Leia needed confidence right now. She appreciated that Toni was actually understanding, so far she was the only one to treat them like people. The large hall they had passed earlier that day was packed and Leia fretted in her seat beside Toni. Betty was first and the way the crowd began to boo at the start of her set didn't help Leia's nerves. She seemed to grab their attention as her performance started though the damage to Leia's confidence had already been done. If they weren't a fan of blonde haired, blue eyed Betty, what chance did Leia have? Betty had picked a sultry number but it seemed to be working and Leia fiddled with her hands awkwardly in the dark. Suddenly, her hair began to stand on end as she felt someone's warm breath brush against her shoulder.

"Nervous, Princess?" It was the Alpha from before, and the way he whispered set her on edge. She shrugged a little trying to pretend he didn't effect her, this only elicited a chuckle from him as Betty finished her number. "Make me proud, Sweetheart."

She grimaced. The sentence alone steeled her nerves. He wanted a show? She'd give him a show alright. Giving Betty a small smile as they passed each other on stage, Leia made her way to the pole. Her skin felt hot under the bright spotlight.

The pole was cold under her touch and she could feel the alpha's eyes boring into her. Toni's words echoed in her head. _'you better put your all into it.'_ As soon as the beat hit, Leia hadn't a shred of doubt left. Letting her jacket slip slowly from her shoulders as her body began to rock to the swing of the music. She let her hands slide down her torso, body rolling to the beat against the pole. Bending and throwing her ass back as her arms snaked around the pole. This was followed by a leg as she flipped herself upside down, finally spinning off the pole and dancing her way to the front of the stage right where the alpha was sat. Dropping down as she felt herself up, crawling forward on her hands and knees before snaking her way down till she was finally flat against the floor, rocking her hips into it as she locked eyes with him. She smirked at the sight of him speechless as the song ended. 

There was a strange look in his eyes now as FP took to the stage to congratulate the girls as the two newest initiates, offering Leia a hand up which she took. The Alpha however, didn't take his eyes off her as she slid down from the stage in front of him and made her way back to Betty and Toni, who was looking sufficiently impressed. 

"Well, I told you to give it your all." She smirked. "And boy did you two deliver." Betty and Leia flushed under her praise. "Now lets get you two fed, cause I don't think you'll sleep much tonight."

Tonight. That's right, tonight she would have to share a room with her mate. Nerves coursed through her at the thought. They followed Toni to the kitchen through the crowd of rowdy serpents who were already more than a little intoxicated. They'd hardly taken more than a bite when FP's son arrived. 

"Betty." He said.

Leia glanced up. "He's your mate?" Betty nodded and Leia turned her attention back to the Beta. He was slightly defined but on the skinnier side, not that it seemed to bother Betty. Leia also noticed he always seemed to be wearing that stupid hat she saw him in at the mating moon, but she decided not to ask. 

"I'm Jughead." He added, but his attention was fixed on Betty. "It's late, I want you to get some rest."

Leia and Betty glanced at each other but Betty went with him, leaving Toni and Leia alone in the kitchen. It was quiet for a long while after Betty left. The ache in Leia's muscles was slowly being realised. The noise from the hall would drift into the kitchen but it was too chaotic and muffled to make anything out.

"Toni," Leia started uncomfortably, finally breaking the silence. "who's that Alpha that was at the mating moon?"

Toni seemed to find her question amusing as she snorted loudly. "You mean Sweet Pea?"

"Sweet Pea?" Leia asked incredulously.

Toni nodded. "He's becoming pack alpha in two weeks time, thats why he thinks he's such a hotshot." Leia's mind ran wild. Pack Alpha? Him? He didn't seem qualified to lead a scouting party let alone a pack. "It's getting late, I should take you to your room." she added after a moment. Leia nodded gratefully, already exhausted from everything that had happened. However, she couldn't stop thinking about Sweet Pea, soon to become Alpha of her new pack.

Returning to the relative sanctuary of the bedroom was bliss to Leia, and whilst she was tempted to just fall into bed, she was still gross and sweaty from the Serpent dance, and also aware at some point tonight her new mate would arrive. She stripped off and stepped into the shower. It was huge and she couldn't imagine why anyone would need a shower so big, however she let all concerns about showers and pack alphas wash away with every drop of water on her skin. There was only one towel in the bathroom. It too carried that same sweet scent of sandalwood and Leia smothered herself in it, wrapping it tightly around her torso as she walked into the bedroom to retrieve the sweats and white tee from earlier. She was startled by the addition of another person in the room. The alpha, Sweet Pea.

"You!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing in here?" She hugged her towel tighter around herself, trying to retain whatever modesty she had left after that pole dance. She knew the serpents didn't play by the rules but she never expected Sweet Pea to come in here looking for her.

He glanced at her, gently cocking his head to the side slightly. "It's my room, Sweetcheeks, don't look so surprised to see me." His room? No way there must've been some mistake. The man must've showed her to the wrong room. "Don't give me that look." He laughed, moving towards her. She stepped back, but found her back against the wall as he drew nearer. "Don't tell me you hadn't realised." She shivered as he leaned in. "You're mine." he whispered. She could smell that same intoxicating sandalwood smell, but now it was overwhelming and she didn't know wether she wanted to run or jump into his arms. Finally, getting a whiff of his scent from him, her wolf went wild. Sweet Pea chuckled at the look on her face. "You hadn't smelt me had you?"

"You're not a true mate." Leia managed to snap out. 

She sensed Sweet Pea's temper rise. "And why's that?"

Leia stood her ground. "I could never be mated to a criminal like you. I've seen how you talk to people. You're an asshole." 

"Know your place bitch. I could have left you in that forrest for the rogues. Without me you're nothing but an omega. I chose you." Sweet Pea snarled viciously.

Leia cowered at his outburst. "You can't choose your mate." she whispered quietly.

"That's for damn sure."

The door slammed with a bang that made Leia jump. Why did it have to be him? She sank to her knees and wept. Of all the wolves the moon could have given her, she'd been given Sweet Pea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You best believe she danced to wrong bitch by todrick


	4. Hear me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia comes to terms with her new reality

The bed felt too empty for just her and it made her feel more alone than ever. She was trapped here, surrounded by a pack of thugs and criminals, with a mate who couldn't care less about her. She wasn't a fan of Sweet Pea. The way he'd spoken to her and Betty the first day, his disregard for the rules, the hint of darkness in him, it all scared her. However, she would be lying if she said his words hadn't hurt her. Being an omega was hard, not having the support of a pack and being frowned upon by other wolves had been difficult, but the prospect of being rejected by her mate because of her status was worse. For years, all she had begged the moon for was a mate who accepted her for her, and now she'd been sent Sweet Pea. It felt like a cruel joke. She could not belong less to the serpents' world. She didn't fit in here and she didn't fit with Sweet Pea. Not that she had any say over what happened to her. She was a prisoner in this labyrinth of caves, all she could do was wait for the full moon to prove the mating bond was true or not. Maybe then he'd let her go. Then again, where could she go? She didn't even really know where she was.

It had been several days since she had seen Sweet Pea, a fact her wolf wasn't happy about. She also hadn't eaten since the serpent dance and her hunger was finally starting to trump her fear of venturing out. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she cautiously poked her head out the door but found the corridor empty. Tightening her grip on herself, Leia took a few more tentative steps as she built her confidence. The halls all seemed eerily empty as she made her way through them. They were crudely carved out of stone, with the main corridors lined with strip lights for illumination. She eventually found herself back in the great hall. It was empty and allowed her to get a better look at it. It felt like a dingy sports bar, with pool tables and neon lights. 

"They're out hunting." Startled, Leia whipped around at the voice, only to find Betty. "Jug, said you and Sweet Pea didn't have a great night."

 _Jug?_ Leia wondered. Since when were he and Betty on a nickname basis? Had things really moved that quick in just a few days? She chose not to question it, instead shrugging. "You could say that."

"Its okay, everything will sort itself out after the full moon tomorrow." Betty reasoned. Tomorrow? The full moon was tomorrow. Shit. Leia was not prepared for that. "Are you okay?" Betty asked, concern etched all over her face. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Leia replied hastily, brushing past the blonde and out of the hall. She didn't really have a clue where she was going, she just knew she needed to be alone right now. Suddenly, she collided with someone's bare chest. Stumbling back slightly, she blinked up at him. Sweet Pea. She'd never seemed to have realised how tall he really was. Or how well built. She shook her head, this really wasn't what she wanted to be focused on right now. He looked as surprised to see her as she was him. His hands were bloody and his hair wild and tousled. Behind him followed the rest of his hunting party, similarly bloodied and wild.

He broke the silence first. "What are you doing here?"

"I was lonely." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to think them through. If she wasn't mistaken, she swore she saw his expression soften just the slightest.

As quickly as it appeared it was gone and he was fixing her with that disapproving look again. "You shouldn't be wandering around." He grabbed her arm and began to lead her away, back towards her room. "Come on." Leia huffed, but let him march her back up through the corridors. He shouldered open the bedroom door and threw her rather roughly inside. She caught him wince as he did so.

"You got hurt." she said, again, the words tumbling out before she had a chance to think. Her brain felt almost sluggish when he was around, like the filter between it and her mouth disappeared. Before she knew it, they were at the sink in the bathroom whilst Leia gently worked to get the blood stains out of the skin of his hands. It was like she was running on autopilot, she didn't know why she was doing what she was. He was perfectly capable of washing his hands by himself. Let alone given the way he had spoken to her. But this was instinctual, she had no control at this point. Cradling his larger hand in both her smaller ones and letting the water rush over them, carefully working the blood away. Neither of them spoke, this was the most civil interaction they'd had and both were painfully aware of the fragility of the moment.

"You don't need to do this." He began quietly, hissing at the sting of the water on a fresh cut.

"I know." They lapsed into silence again, Leia gently dabbing his hands dry. She glanced up to find he was already looking at her. His eyes were mesmerising, she wouldn't mind getting lost in them forever. Her wolf whined.

He averted his gaze, clearing his throat and Leia felt her bubble burst.

"I don't want you wandering around alone like that." He demanded gruffly. "It's not safe. The rogues are getting bolder at the border."

Leia huffed, standing sharply in anger. "Like I'll ever see the border. I haven't even seen all of this compound. You can't just keep me locked in this room all day."

Sweet Pea growled. "Watch me. Even if I have to put a wolf on this door 24/7 I will. Don't test me."

Just like that, he was gone again and Leia was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How my a/b/o dynamic works  
> Pack positions are a/b  
> omegas are wolves without a pack affiliation- eg. they can become betas when they join a pack  
> rogues are groups are wild omegas. they are usually unable to shift back to human form and are known for attacking other wolves and pack territories.
> 
> Hopefully that makes more sense. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it!


	5. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the full moon approaches and Sweet pea tries to make things better

It was here. The full moon. Tonight at the full moon ceremony, the mating bond would be proven. Leia still hadn't spoken to the man she was potentially spending the rest of her life bonded to since his outburst the day before. She'd woken up to find her dress for the ceremony on the end of her bed, but she hardly supposed that was Sweet Pea's doing. It was hard to wrap her head around him. Sometimes it seemed like there was a part of him that wanted to be nice to her, but this was trumped by the part of him that was determined to keep her confined and out of his life. The thought of enduring his hot and cold moments and sudden outbursts was something that didn't appeal to Leia in the slightest, but what choice did she have. She had no pack to vouch for her return and oppose their bond. She stood alone. 

She stood at the short knock on the door and watched hesitantly as Sweet Pea's tall frame entered, flanked by another Serpent on his right. 

"For initiation-"

Leia blanched. "I thought I completed my initiation."

Sweet Pea looked annoyed at her interruption. "Can you just listen for two seconds?" He hissed. Leia closed her mouth and watched him expectantly. "Initiation, usually includes watching the beast." Leia was not keen to see whatever beast he was talking about. Sweet Pea seemed amused by her reaction and chuckled. "Fogarty, present the beast." To Leia's great surprise, the man beside Sweet Pea brought out the scruffiest dog Leia had ever seen. Leia softened at the sight and she could have sworn she saw Sweet Pea smile. "This is Hot Dog. Guard him with your life." He informed her sternly as he watched the dog run into her arms. Leia beamed up at him, laughing as Hot Dog tried to lick her face.

"He's amazing." Leia gushed. To her surprise, Sweet Pea grinned as he scratched the dog behind the ear.

"Yeah, he is." He agreed. The other man, Fogarty, cleared his throat awkwardly and the smile disappeared from Sweet Pea's face. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay?" Leia replied, slightly bemused at his rapid change of emotion. Sweet Pea didn't say anything, just nodded stiffly as he and Fogarty left the room, locking the door behind them. "What am I gonna do, Hot Dog?" Leia sighed defeatedly. The dog whined, as if in response. If anything, this left her more confused than ever. One minute he seems like he can't seem to stand her, the next he's bringing her the pack dog to cheer her up. It was all doing a number on her brain. She just felt so confused. Hopefully Betty was right and after that night everything would make sense.

Leia sighed, Hot dog watched her carefully from his spot on the bed as she moved to examine the dress she'd been given. Again, it was far out of her comfort zone. Leia wasn't used to owning dresses and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little excited about the prospect. The fabric was cool and silky as she slipped into the dress. She felt exposed. It was low cut, with a high slit and delicate rhinestone chains glittered on her exposed thigh and chest. Every girl dreamed of their full moon ceremony, dress and all, but all Leia felt was apprehensive. As if sensing her unease, Hot Dog nudged her hand with his nose. Leia jumped at the cold sensation, but laughed and scratched his ear. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, loving the attention. Hot dog followed her off the bed and out of the door. Just as Sweet Pea had promised, the was a serpent standing guard at the door. The man glanced at her but didn't protest to her leaving, just followed silently a few paces behind her. As she approached the hall she could hear the low murmur of chatter and her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to stop there but the man behind her nudged her forward into the hall. It looked wildly different than usual. The neon lights were extinguished and the only light was from a small break in the corner of the cave wall, where the light of the full moon shone brightly on the glimmering basin in the middle of the room. Leia hung at the back of the room, behind the crowd, not wanting to be seen. Toni, Cheryl, Betty, Jughead and Sweet Pea all stood slightly behind the basin. Leia noticed Sweet Pea looked uncomfortable, he kept glancing round the room and fiddling with his hands. 

Everything was silent for several moments, the man who had escorted her in tried to nudge her forward but Leia stayed put, not budging an inch. People fidgeted uncomfortably, not realising where she was but Leia didn't really care.

FP cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Let's not put this off any longer." He glanced over at Betty and Jughead. "Tonight I present my son, Jughead and his mate for their full moon ceremony." Betty hesitantly followed Jughead forward. Her silver dress glimmered in the moonlight as they approached the basin. "Hold out your palms so your bond may be judged by the moon. An impure bond will turn the water black." FP explained, watching the pair closely as he removed his switchblade from his pocket. Betty winced slightly as it dragged across her palm, Jughead smiled across at her reassuringly as his palm too was slit. The two crimson droplets turned white almost as soon as they hit the surface of the water. Both Jughead and Betty looked relieved and returned to their places as FP announced their bond. Pair after pair, the blood turned white until Sweet Pea was the only one left. It was almost unheard of for every single pair in one pack to be viable. _It must be us._ Leia determined. She and Sweet Pea must be the impure pair. FP looked uncomfortable. "Sweet Pea.. is your mate..?"

"Here." Leia called. The whole crowd shifted to look at her, parting as she made her way to the centre of the room. This was it. He'd finally see the weren't meant to be and let her go. This was it, her chance at freedom. Sweet Pea's eyes were boring into her as she moved to face him opposite the basin. He didn't flinch, or take his eyes off her as he presented his palm to be cut. Leia didn't shy away from his gaze. The room was so silent you could practically hear a pin drop. The tension in the air was electric. This was it. Defiantly, she thrusted her palm forward for FP, wincing slightly as the blade grazed her tender skin. Any second now, the water would be black and she could be free. The droplets dissipated in the water for what felt like eons and then, unexpectedly the water began to change. However the water didn't turn black, it had begun to glow a bright aquamarine blue so bright that it hurt to look at. Hushed whispers broke out in the crowd as Leia stared wide eyed between FP and Sweet Pea. She caught faint snippets of conversation for the onlooking crowd. _Soulmates._

Leia scrambled away from the basin, shaking her head slowly. No way this could be happening. She ignored Sweet Pea yelling after her as she pushed her way through the crowd, following the scent of fresh air. She needed to be free. Following her nose through the twisting and turning corridors, finally she got her first glimpse of the outside world. Relief coursed through her as she ran towards the entrance. 

"Leia! Stop!" 

She didn't have time to wonder how he had gotten there so quick before he grabbed her. She fought him but he was both stronger and bigger than she was and she didn't stand a chance. "Let me go! Why are you doing this?"

"Stop fighting!" He snarled, but she continued to struggle against his grip until he pinned her to the wall. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Going home!"

"You don't have a home remember? You're an omega." He snapped at her. She slapped him but it only made him angrier, he was snarling right up in her face. "You think you just reject me in front of my pack, without consequences? Know your place."

"Oh I know my place alright, and its anywhere but here." With that, she elbowed him in the stomach. Hard. He doubled over and she slipped from under him, making a break for it. 

His eyed widened as he saw where she was headed. "Leia, don't!"

She didn't care that he was suddenly worried now he thought he'd lose her. He'd had his chance to make amends. 


	6. Vacant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia finds herself in trouble and Sweet Pea is still hurt by her rejection

The night was clear and cold. She'd left her dress under some rocks to come back for after she'd scouted her surroundings. From the mouth of the Serpent's cave she'd seen the glistening lights of humanity, and now she made straight for them. In her wolf form, the cold bothered her less but she could tell her inner wolf was upset with her and kept wanting to turn back. She was slightly in awe of the Serpent's territory, with its thick forests, clear lakes and wide fields dotted with cabins. She revelled in the smell of freedom. The pines and the moss. She was slowly approaching the edge of the tree line, where the forest met the road. She wasn't familiar with this part of town. It was closer to the highway so she could tell it would be popular for truckers and travellers. 

Inside the bar, several patrons had perked up, their attention seemed elsewhere. They'd caught the scent of a young omega. Alone, scared, vulnerable. The pack glanced at each other in agreement and began to file out of the bar. The Ghoulies were always interested in a lone omega they could bully, but one coming from serpent territory was a chance they couldn't pass up. The serpents were meticulous about their borders, if an omega had found a way in then the Ghoulies wanted to know. The wolf was in unfamiliar turf, disorientated and trying to make sense of her surroundings. A perfect target. It was almost too easy. They had her surrounded in less than a minute without her realising. 

Malachi closed in with a laugh, whistling at her. "Hey little wolfie, did someone get lost?" Leia turned at the voice, snarling at the man and bearing her teeth but he only laughed. He was another alpha, and Leia began to realise the enormity of the situation she'd gotten herself into. She was now acutely aware of the ring of men encircling her. They all wore jackets with gang symbols on them, but Leia knew they weren't serpents. They were covered in metal spikes. _Ghoulies_. The Ghoulies were know for being drug slingers and generally bad news. "You gonna change back for us or are we gonna have to make you?" Leia was afraid, truly afraid. She had thought Sweet Pea was mean, but the look in this man's eyes made her want to curl up in a ball. He was shorter than Sweet Pea, but that wasn't saying much, with curly hair that fell into his eyes occasionally. There was a malevolent glint in his eye as he took another step forward, sniffing the air for a second. "Now what's a little unmated omega doing in our turf?"

The circle around her was tightening, she had no escape. She regretted ever leaving the safety of Sweet Pea's side. "You smell good omega, maybe we should take you home with us." Leia quivered. She needed to get out of here. So she did the only thing she could think of, she threw her head back and howled. One of the men lunged at her, shifting as he did. Her neck was now securely in his throat, silencing her. Malachi just laughed. "Who are you howling for omega? No pack is coming." Leia whined sadly, aware that she was at the mercy of this pack who had the leisure to kill her on a whim if they wanted. She regretted running from Sweet Pea and her heart sunk knowing no one was ever coming for her. Malachi bent down till he was eye level with her. Those dark, glinting eyes stared into her wide, frightened ones. "I could kill you right now. Is that what you want?" He whispered quietly. 

"We'll see about that."

Malachi turned abruptly to come face to face with Sweet Pea and his Serpents. Sweet Pea was furious. Leia had never seen him so angry and it scared her, she cowered in the grip of the other wolf. Sweat was glistening on his bare chest in the moonlight, his hair tousled and messy. He'd come for her. Malachi smirked, making sure to get right up in Sweet Pea's face. "And what would you want with an omega?"

Sweet Pea didn't answer the question. A low growl rumbled up from his throat. "You're on our turf."

If anything, Malachi seemed to grin even wider as he noticed the fresh cut on Sweet Pea's palm. "This is too good!" he laughed. "please don't tell me that's your mate." Sweet Pea didn't reply, only causing Malachi more glee. "You're mated to an omega!" Leia knew he meant it as an insult and whined sadly, if possible, it made Sweet Pea angrier. 

"Let her go before I tear your throat out in front of your whole pack."

Before Malachi could reply, there was a yelp and the wolf holding her dropped Leia abruptly. Not wasting any time, she scrambled to her feet and ran for Sweet Pea. Cheryl emerged from the woods smirking, bow in hand. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"You bitch!" Malachi hollered, running for his pack mate's side. 

Toni snarled. "Watch your mouth." she warned, before turning to Sweet Pea. "Go, we can handle this."

He seemed reluctant but turned towards the woods, shifting as he led Leia home. She'd never seen his wolf form before. He was a large hulking alpha, with dark stygian fur. She could tell he was taking the walk home slower for her smaller legs and she appreciated his consideration. They were silent as they walked, the nights events still whirling through Leia's head. Soulmates. The rival pack. Everything was so much to take in. She was tugged out of her thoughts by a low growl. She sniffed the air but couldn't pick up anything but Sweet Pea's scent. Maybe she was imagining things. Now she thought about it, her head did feel a little on the dizzy side.

"Wait." She almost ran into the back of Sweet Pea as he stopped abruptly. "Get behind me." She didn't question him, doing as he asked. Could that rival pack have overpowered the others and caught up to them already? "It's not the Ghoulies" Sweet Pea explained lowly, as if reading her thoughts. There, in the trees, she caught a glimpse of devilish yellow eyes glaring back at her. Rogues. Three of them. "Leia, we're almost there. I need you to go."

"I'm not leaving you." She hissed. 

"You have to." He barked. "Go!"

She turned and ran as the rogues lunged, too scared to look back. She ran as fast as her legs would take. She could get him help, but she had to get there in time.


	7. I hate you, don't leave me

Leia could hardly sit still as Byrdie attempted to bandage her neck from the bite wound. The feeling had slowly come back as the adrenaline wore off, but that's not what she was concerned with.

"Stop fretting." She huffed. "The others are with him. Do you really think we'd let our Alpha be so fragile?" Leia couldn't help it. Leaving Sweet Pea to face those wolves alone had hurt her, she couldn't stop worrying. The way he came for her to make sure she didn't get hurt. How he put himself in front of the rogues for her. It was something she hadn't expected from him and she felt guilty. Guilty at judging him without even really knowing him. Guilty for leaving him there alone. Maybe he was harsh and abrasive, but she couldn't ignore the other side of him either. The side that rescued her and brought her dogs when she was sad. He was trying, even if he wasn't all there yet. How had she repaid him? Rejecting and abandoning him and the guilt of it all felt awful. It was eating away at her. "I can hear you thinking." Byrdie complained.

"Where is she?" The booming voice startled Leia and she jumped as the door slammed open and Sweet Pea stormed into the room. He looked exhausted, covered in blood and mud and bite marks, but it didn't seem to bother him, he was fixated on Leia. At one look at the way he was glowering, the other serpents quietly left the room in a hurry. The way the sound of the door closing echoed eerily, they were alone.

Leia nervously watched the way he strode towards her. "Sweet Pea.." she started, but she didn't really know where to start. It didn't matter though because before she had time to think, he'd grabbed her face roughly and kissed her, hard. She melted into him. He was still angry, she could tell from the kiss, but kissing him was such bliss that she didn't really care. His hands were warm against the sides of her face. His lips were so soft and the way he held her felt so right. Her fingers tangled in his hair, it was soft and she tugged on it gently, eliciting a low growl from Sweet Pea. He pulled away, leaving them both slightly breathless. She couldn't take her eyes off him, the slightly wild look in his eyes was so tempting. The stared at each other for a moment, it was silent save the crackle of the fire and the sound of their light, breathless pants.

"Don't fucking leave me again." He breathed, his thumb traced her cheek gently. This new, softer side of him was better than she could have imagined.

"I won't." She promised, and she meant it. He seemed to relax a little at that, a small smile playing on his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as brought his fingers to brush over the inside of her wrist gently.

"I want to give you your serpent tattoo." He whispered. "I want you to be part of the pack. Part of my pack."

Her stomach backflipped. _His pack_. The words alone drove her wild. She looked up at him slowly. "I'll do it." He grinned at her reply, leaning in for another kiss but she stopped him. "Only if you give it to me. I don't want to get in front of the pack like everyone else. Just you and me."

He searched her face carefully before smirking. "Just me and you? I can do that for you." He offered his hand and she took it, letting him help her to her feet. Her hands felt small in his but she was coming to find it was something she quite liked. Sweet Pea moved to lead the way back to their room but unexpectedly winced.

The smile on Leia's face faltered. "What's wrong?"

He grimaced. "It's nothing. Come on, it'll be fine" but upon taking another step forward, he collapsed with a pained noise that shattered Leia's heart.

"Sweet Pea!" she rushed to his side, rolling him onto his back and shaking him lightly. He didn't respond, completely unconscious now. Leia panicked, screaming for help as she tried desperately to wake him up. Serpents were rushing into the room, some were pulling her off him as they lifted his unresponsive form onto the table where he'd kissed her just moments ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this cringy and predictable? yes. Am I still gonna write it? also yes


	8. Reputation

It was one week till Sweet Pea was to become alpha of the serpents and Leia was more hopeful about their bond after the kiss. She hadn't been allowed to see him while he had been recovering, apparently she would get him to riled up, whatever that meant. It had been agony. The kiss was on her mind all hours of the day, and even though everyone kept assuring her that it was only an infected bite, she couldn't help but worry. Leia had been trying to keep herself distracted by learning more about the serpents, and by extension, Sweet Pea. She'd also set about trying to fill the bookshelf in their room, since Sweet Pea wasn't around to stop her. She also knew to make the most of her freedom while he was unable to stop her. It wasn't all bad, at least she had Hot Dog to keep her company, but she was definitely not coping well with the stress. The bed felt so empty and everything reminded her of him, it was all she could do to stop herself from howling for him. FP had assured her Sweet Pea would be able to return to his normal duties in the next few days, but that wasn't exactly comforting. Just one more hour felt like torture. As if he sensed this, Hot Dog hopped down from the bed and began pawing at the door. Leia sighed. Taking Hot Dog out to pee was the worst because she had to be escorted and it just reminded her she was still not here of her own volition. She climbed out of bed after Hot Dog and went to call for one of the serpents, instead she opened the door and came face to face with Sweet Pea.

"Hey.."

She'd been impatiently awaiting this moment for what felt like forever, but now it was here she didn't know what to say. The best she could come up with was, "Hey."

Sweet Pea shifted uncomfortably. "Can I come in?"

"Oh right." She moved aside, feeling silly that she had to let him into his own room. She shut the door after him, watching him roughhouse with Hot Dog fondly. "He's been taking good care of me." Leia started, taking a tentative step forward. She noticed Sweet Pea eyeing the books on the shelf and her adjustments to the room and flushed in embarrassment as she realised the state the room was currently in. She knew he saw the chocolate and the icecream and the massive pile of fluffy blankets she'd stolen from various parts of the compound. "I, uh, added a few things. Is that okay?" she asked tentatively.

He turned to face her, and to her surprise he was smirking at her. "You're nesting."

She blanched. "This isn't nesting okay, this is me being stressed and needing comfort. If anything, this is pining." the words slipped out of her mouth before she realised what she was saying. He was giving her that look again, the one where it felt like her eyes were seeking the depths of her soul. She took a shaking breath. With just a look, he had her weak. Her breaths felt shaky and her legs felt like jelly. Her whole body felt hot.

"Pining." He repeated, almost to himself, his voice no louder than a whisper. He stepped towards her slowly, this time she didn't move away. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his gaze again and her breath caught in her throat. She could feel the tingle of his breath lightly brushing her lips. She glanced down at her hands as she move to touch him. His muscles felt taught under the soft cotton of his tee. Her gaze followed her hands as she slid them up his chest to rest comfortably on his shoulders. A low growl slipped from his throat. Touch starved. They both were. "The kiss.." he began, quietly and she raised her eyes to look at him. "It was okay?" his voice, was soft, almost fearful. She nodded and felt the tension dissipate from his shoulders. "After the full moon, I wasn't sure.." he trailed off and she looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry." She began. "I shouldn't have run. And I shouldn't have rejected you." she added the last part cautiously.

His brows furrowed as he searched her face for any trace of doubt or deception. "You mean that?" He questioned, almost incredulously. "Do you really mean that? Don't fuck with my emotions like that," he growled, she felt his emotions bubbling towards the surface.

"I mean it." she assured quietly.

He shook his head. "Don't fuck with me. I'm not built like that." His voice cracked slightly and he pulled away from her. Leia's heart was breaking for him.

"Sweet Pea." He looked up at her but his eyes were glazed. "I'm so serious right now. I thought I knew you, but I know now that I really don't. I'm willing to give you a fair chance. To give _us_ a fair chance." she finished, offering her hand towards him.

"Okay," he agreed, taking her hand and pulling her into him. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, watching her for a moment before leaning down to place a tentative kiss to her lips.


	9. Half a serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia gets her serpent tattoo and Sweet Pea prepares for the alpha trials

When Leia had said it days ago, it had seemed like a good idea but now she was looking at the fire dancing red hot around the iron of the poker, she was having second thoughts. Branding wasn't uncommon in some packs, but in Riverdale only the gangs like the Serpents and Ghoulies required it. Leia had never given it much thought, the Northsiders she sometimes hung around had always described it as barbaric and she hadn't been game enough to explore what that entailed. Leia was feeling increasingly as if this wasn't just a mark, but a test in itself. Despite her apprehension, she was keen to prove to everyone she wasn't the weak little omega they all had her pegged as. Leia was doing her best to hide her nerves, keenly aware of the fact that Sweet Pea was watching her carefully, her eyes fixed on the fire. It was the same calculating gaze he'd fixed her with when he explained the process to her, as if he was trying to gage the slightest reaction. The way his steely gaze seemed to see into the very depths of her soul made her uncomfortable. She felt naked in front of him, like his eyes saw right through her with just one glance.

"Are you sure about this?" Sweet Pea asked quietly. Despite her best efforts, he seemed keenly aware of the way she was staring apprehensively at the branding iron as he lifted it from the flame. She glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his dark ones and a moment of understanding passed between them.

Her resolve steeled and she nodded. "I'm sure."

Sweet Pea still didn't seem convinced as he made his way towards her.

He seemed uncomfortable. "You need to hold onto me." She flashed a glance at him, unsure. Even though she felt like they were on good terms, he hadn't spoken much since that night. He still slept elsewhere, leaving her to wake up cold and alone. Sometimes, it felt like he was afraid to even touch her. He offered a hand as he moved opposite her on the couch. "Trust me." Leia eyed his face for a moment but took his hand. He was warm to the touch, the very feel of his skin against hers sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, nervously, he pulled her into him. Once again her nostrils were filled with the scent of him, not unlike her first night. Her heart hammered in her chest and she shifted awkwardly against him. His breath was hot and breathy against her neck, making her shiver."Give me your arm." Hot Dog whined from the bed, as if he knew what was coming. Nervously, Leia buried her head in the crook of his neck, still not used to touching him. He was stiff and uncomfortable under her, still clearly not used to the closeness either. The gentleness with which he held her right arm surprised her. She could feel the callouses of his palms against the sensitive skin of her inner arm.

"It's gonna hurt." Sweet Pea said gravely, which didn't help her nerves in the slightest. "But you need to stay still. We need a strong luna to lead us."

 _Luna_. Leia's mind spiralled at the thought. She hadn't even considered that with Sweet Pea becoming Alpha, she would become Luna along with him. Sweet Pea took advantage of her distraction to press the iron against her forearm. It stung white hot and she swore she could hear the his of the burn against her delicate skin. Leia cried out, biting hard into Sweet Pea's shoulder to stifle the pain. If this hurt him, he didn't show it. 

Hurting Leia pained Sweet Pea in a way he hadn't felt before. Feeling like he was slowly, painfully, tearing pieces from his heart as he felt her tears soak through his shirt and graze his skin. When it was finally over, Leia didn't move off of him, whimpering and sniffling quietly against his tear stained shirt. Sweet Pea didn't protest, just continued to hold her silently as her let the cooled iron clatter out of his hand and onto the floor. Leia trembled against him, the bite in his shoulder stung but he tried to ignore it for her sake. This was the first time they'd been so close since the kiss and her scent was still just as intoxicating, dangerously tempting. Cautiously, he moved a hand to wrap around her, everywhere their skin met was electrifying. His other hand began to stroke her hair gently. "Good girl" he murmured. His low words made her shudder, something Sweet Pea didn't fail to notice. She was tempting, too tempting. She lifted her head, her tear stained eyes met his again and he felt the weight settling at the pit of his stomach. He could get lost in those eyes, he could get lost in her.

Hot Dog's cold nose nudged the bare skin of his calf, drawing Sweet Pea out of her trance. He glanced down, "She's okay." he assured the whining sheepdog, clearing his throat uncomfortably and shifting to move out from under her. Leia was slightly hurt by the abrupt way he pulled away, but she tried her best to brush it off, focusing her attention to Hot Dog. Sweet Pea made his way across the room, tugging his white tee over his head. Leia felt her gaze wander away from Hot Dog. Her breath felt like it was catching in her throat. He was tall and well muscled, toned and the way his tanned torso glowed in the light sent her heart aflutter. She tried her hardest not to stare, but Leia was struggling to tear her eyes away. If he noticed, he didn't say anything when he turned to address her. "I'm going to train."

Leia hadn't even given the alpha trials a thought and mentally slapped herself. Suddenly, her nerves were returning to her. Leia was acutely aware how notoriously dangerous, and difficult the trials were. "Should I be training?" Leia wondered aloud. Sweet Pea laughed in a way that made her feel like he knew something she didn't.

"Lunas don't need to train, omega."

Leia shrunk at the degradation of the rank. "That's not my name." she whispered quietly

He glanced down, in what she could have sworn was regret. "I'm sorry." he murmured, softening. "Leia" The way he said her name was like nothing else, knocking the breath from her. It was like trickling pure honey down her spine, making her weak at the knees. The warmth of his voice echoed in the hollows of her bones. He couldn't seem to look at her, and she was almost glad. She felt as if he did, it would all be too much and she'd dissolve into flecks of stardust.


	10. Say when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has doubts about Leia becoming Luna and she learns more about what the alpha trials have in store for her and Sweet Pea

Hearing her name amongst the raised male tones, echoing from the hall caught Leia's attention as she moved towards the sound. It was getting close to dinner, and Leia's stomach had been growling with hunger. Sweet Pea still hadn't returned by the time she left her room and made her way to the hall. She could now recognise his low tones in the angry voices radiating from the entrance ahead.

FP's annoyance was evident. "You really think the pack is going to listen to an outsider, and an omega no less?" Leia realised with a start that he was referring to her. A lump began to form in her throat as she stopped still in her tracks. The air suddenly felt cold against her skin and she hugged her arms around her torso tightly. "She's done nothing to earn their respect. Being your mate doesn't make her part of the pack."

Sweet Pea let out a low growl. "If the pack respects me, they'll respect her." Despite the sinking dread in her stomach, a small smile flittered on her lips as she heard Sweet Pea stand up for her. To his alpha no less. "She won't be an omega forever. Once she's part of the pack that'll change."

"And unless the pack accepts her, that'll never happen!" FP snapped. "No matter how good an alpha you become, until she earns their respect, you'll never have their trust. Not fully." Leia swallowed hard as she inched closer. It hurt, but most of all because she knew FP was right. She wished she had some retort to defend herself, but she didn't. He was right. She couldn't lead this pack with Sweet Pea. Her serpent tattoo suddenly felt wrong against her painfully raw skin. Sweet Pea seemed to know FP was right as well, as he didn't say anything else in response. The silence was heavy and deafening. Leia worried if she breathed too hard she'd be found out. Finally, she heard FP sigh. "As long as I'm still alpha, it's my job to keep the pack safe. And until she proves herself, she's a liability. To you, and the pack."

Each word hit her in the chest. It was true, all of it. Until she was one of them, she'd always be hurting Sweet Pea's leadership. It was less than a week till Sweet Pea was set to become pack alpha, and the pack was no closer to trusting her than they had been when she first arrived. Hell, Sweet Pea didn't even trust her to leave the den alone. She could feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes and glanced up, attempting to blink them out of existence. This was exactly what FP was talking about. The serpents needed a strong Luna, and the last thing she wanted was someone to find her crying alone in the corridor. She let out a sigh, trying to steady her shaking breaths.

"Leia, we know you're listening." FP sounded worn and tired. Shit. She'd been made. Sheepishly, she edged around the corner and into the hall where FP and Sweet Pea were fixing her with expressions she couldn't quite place. If FP was apologetic, he didn't show it. Leia was focused on Sweet Pea, however, those deep brown eyes were boring into her again and she struggled to read the look on his face. FP didn't miss the serpent on her arm, but seemed not to have the energy to anger left. Instead, he just sighed wearily.

Sweet Pea didn't take his eyes off Leia's as he spoke. "She didn't turn."

Leia blinked in confusion, the words meaning little to her. They did, however, catch FP's attention, the tiredness seeming to melt from him as he examined her with renewed curiosity. His eyes bright and calculating as they studied her. Leia felt small under his gaze. FP finally turned back to Sweet Pea, his expression hard. "That doesn't change the fact that you can't let your emotions cloud your judgement. The branding is a public initiation."

Leia felt guilty, watching Sweet Pea's stiff form under the reprimand. "It was my fault." Both men turned to look at her again and she wanted to shrink under their gaze. "I didn't want to look weak. I asked Sweet Pea to be alone, I didn't realise it was tradition for it to be a public ceremony. It's my fault." Leia could tell her answer didn't satisfy FP's anger with Sweet Pea, but the older man didn't say anything else. He watched her silently for a moment and she did her best to meet his gaze. She could feel Sweet Pea's eyes on her, but she tried to keep her gaze determinedly on FP. Finally, he glanced back at Sweet Pea, fixing him with a pointed look indicating the conversation was far from over before departing the room purposefully.

It was silent for a moment and Leia supposed she had better apologise for getting him in trouble and eavesdropping on his conversation with FP. However, when she turned around Sweet Pea was gone and she was left alone in the empty, cavernous space. Her heart sank and she couldn't help but sigh, hoping she hadn't ruined whatever peace they'd fostered over the last few days.

Leia didn't see Sweet Pea again till after dinner, she sometimes wondered what he was doing when he wasn't around, but figured she wasn't trusted enough to know the ins and outs of pack life yet. She was quiet at the table as she ate, something Cheryl noticed. Despite the red-head's prompts, Leia didn't feel much like talking. FP's words were still raw and fresh in her memory and refused to leave her thoughts. She felt bad for acting so distant, she knew it put a damper on the nights conversation and the overall mood at the table. Betty brightened up, straightening in her seat and beaming at someone behind Leia. She turned to watch Jughead, Fangs and Sweet Pea walk determinedly into the hall. Sweet Pea looked surly as ever, his muscled barely contained by the black leather of his jacket. Leia wasn't ignorant to the way the rest of the pack reacted to him, their respect for him was clear without them even saying a word. He was fierce and loyal to a fault. That's what the serpents needed; strength, loyalty, ferocity. A warrior. Everything that it felt like Leia wasn't. Omega's were weak, powerless, packless. There was no leadership there. How was she supposed to become what they needed while she was still an omega? 

Jughead made beeline for Betty, and the other two boys followed somewhat reluctantly. Leia's breath hitched a little as Sweet Pea's large frame smoothly slid beside her at the table. There it was again, that intoxicating scent of his. Leia found herself looking up at him, admiring the curve of his lips as he spoke, the way his hair fell into his eyes, the sharpness of his jaw. As if he sensed her watching him, he glanced at her. Their eyes met again, his gaze was intense as ever, it hit her right in the chest and practically melted her. 

"We need to talk later." His words hardly registered in her mind at first, too caught up in the low hum of his voice and the shape of his lips. Leia nodded weakly in response, being this close to him again was hypnotic.

"So, Leia," Cheryl's voice cut through her foggy mind, starling her slightly. Cheryl's cherry red lips curved into a slight smirk, as if she knew exactly what she'd interrupted. "Are you going to let me help you choose your dress, or are you going to let Betty and her dowdy fashion sense do it for you?"

Betty looked annoyed, but Leia spoke before the blonde could. "What dress?"

Sweet Pea shifted uncomfortably as Cheryl glowered at him. "Have you really told this poor girl absolutely nothing about the trial? At the very least, she should know what she's getting into." Now it was Leia's turn to feel uncomfortable. She hadn't given the trial much thought since Sweet Pea had left for training in the morning. 

"The trial has an opening night ceremony where you get dressed up and stuff." Sweet Pea murmured quietly.

Cheryl huffed. "Just because this loon is going to look like a ruffian doesn't mean you have to." Sweet Pea stayed quiet at the insult, amusing Leia slightly. She had the feeling that Sweet Pea was slightly scared of Cheryl's outspoken nature. "This is going to be so much more work than I thought. If you literally don't know anything that means you've definitely not even thought about outfits for the rest of the trial."

"She's got plenty of clothes." Sweet Pea began to protest but Cheryl swiftly cut him off.

"This is like, the height of society here, she can't just wear your ratty old tee-shirts. They probably smell like wet dog anyway." Cheryl wrinkled her nose at the thought and Toni covered up her snort as a laugh. 

Composing herself, Toni nodded in agreement. "All the highest ranking wolves are there, it's exclusive. Even for Serpents its a high class type of thing."

Sweet Pea groaned. "Okay, do whatever. I don't care."

Cheryl rolled her eyes turning to Fangs and Jughead. "Can you at least make sure he looks somewhat presentable. The least Leia deserves in not have to stand next to some scruffy delinquent." 

"Hey!"

"Stop complaining, ignoramus. You should be thanking me. It might help ward off the claiming rites." Sweet Pea stiffened at her words and Cheryl's annoyance was palpable.

"You haven't told her?" Toni seemed slightly taken aback by the revelation. 

"I was getting around to it." Sweet Pea muttered in annoyance. "I definitely wasn't going to tell her so publicly."

Leia was slightly annoyed at being talked about like she wasn't right there. "Okay, so can you tell me now?" The others ignored her question, seeming too enveloped in the shock of Sweet Pea not telling her, than actually keeping Leia in the loop.

"You leave in two days, what were you going to do? Hope that no one challenged you?" Judghead asked indignantly. Sweet Pea didn't reply, indicating a positive response to the question and the whole table groaned.

"Not only is that stupidly naive but I'm honestly offended for Leia." Cheryl snapped.

Leia huffed. "Can you please tell me so i can be offended for myself?"

However, Cheryl continued like she hadn't spoken. "Did you really look at her and think no one would challenge you?"

Sweet Pea had a pained expression on his face. "It's not that-"

Leia had enough. "Can you stop talking about me. I'm right here!" Finally, the six turned to look at her and under their eyes her confidence dimmed slightly. "..please?" she added quietly.

Sweet Pea sighed, looking to the others for help. He was met with expectant stares, he was on his own. "The alpha trials have two parts, it's why they go for so long." Fangs elbowed him slightly, urging him to keep talking. Sweet Pea cleared his throat uncomfortably. "There's the trial itself and then, uh, the _mating rites_." he lowered his voice as he said it and Leia almost swore it was in embarrassment. Leia looked around at the faces of her friends blankly, what wasn't she getting? If anything Sweet Pea began to look even more uncomfortable. "It's where we, y'know, present our...bond or whatever."

"...okay?" Leia didn't like the way he said bond, almost like he was ashamed, embarrassed even. 

Sweet Pea was staring determinedly at the table and Cheryl grew impatient of his stalling. "What he's trying to say is that other alpha's can challenge him for you."

Toni rolled her eyes. "It's super sexist, I know. But its not limited to straight couples anymore, at least. Women can challenge for women, men can challenge for men. Only the alpha's can challenge, that's the rule. Current, future, past or even 2nd in command."

Leia was becoming increasingly nervous. "What happens if theres a challenge?"

"They fight. Winner takes all." Cheryl replied simply with a shrug. "Claiming ceremony-"

Leia blanched. "Claiming ceremony?!"

Fangs laughed a little. "Don't worry, we all know doing it public is Pea's kink." Sweet Pea thumped his best friend hard in the shoulder to shut him up. Leia hardly notice Fangs comment however, too caught up in the writhing mass of thoughts filling her head at a million miles an hour. Until this morning she hadn't even considered being Luna of the pack, and winning over the pack was enough of a burden on its own. Now the trial. She had been so concerned just a few minutes ago about how on earth she was going to earn the pack's respect, and now to learn that in a few days they might not even be her pack to win over. It was all too much for her brain to process. 

She stood abruptly from her place beside Sweet Pea. "I think I need to be alone for a while."

"Leia, wait!" She heard Sweet Pea call after her but she didn't bother to falter in her departure. She just wanted to get out of here. Away from all the prying eyes. She could hardly hold back her tears, and the sobs burst out of her as soon as she was out of sight. She was overwhelmed, just when she thought that maybe this could be her family she was being told she wasn't enough for them, or that they wouldn't be for long. She honestly didn't know how to feel or how to untangle the swirling mass of emotions raging in her chest.

It didn't take long for Sweet Pea to come check on her. She was on the shower floor, arms hugging herself with her face on her knees as she let the hot water pound her back into numbness. She honestly didn't care what he saw of her body right now, given she'd just learned that a whole lot of other people would potentially be privy to the sight soon enough. He didn't look at her, just sat down against the sink and stared blankly at the wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." his voice was quiet, with a vulnerability she hadn't seen. The last she ever expected him to be was the kind of person that apologised, but here he was. 

"It's okay." She replied meekly. It was clear she'd been crying. When she lifted her head, Sweet Pea could see her eyes were red and the sight of it hurt him more than he cared to admit. He had that pained look on his face, like whatever he was trying to say next was sharp and coarse in his throat.

"I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want you to feel as scared as I do right now." His voice was barely above a whisper but she still managed to catch every word over the rush of the water. "I don't want to lose you."

Seeing him so vulnerable, so broken and fragile broke her heart but his words made her melt inside. Just having the confirmation that he really did care for her was more than anything she could have asked for. She extended a hand, a silent offering. He watched her, studying her face for a second before he made his choice. He stood, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his tee off over his head revealing that toned, tan torso. She stood slowly too, hugging her chest tightly as she tried to keep some remaining modesty. Her attention was captured by the sound of his belt unbuckling, with the removal of his pants Leia found his legs to be equally as toned as the rest of him. He glanced at her apprehensively as he was left in only his briefs, not that they left much to the imagination. Ultimately, in a move Leia didn't see coming, he decided against their removal and stepped into the shower with her. She chose not to question him, finding his decision somewhat endearing. They stood there awkwardly for a minute, water soaking through his dark tresses, each waiting for the other to speak first.

Leia shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of his gaze. "Hold me?" She asked timidly. To her surprise he complied. Readily wrapping strong arms around her and pulling her close into his chest. "I don't want to lose you either." she whispered, placing a tentative kiss to his bare shoulder. Sweet Pea stiffened uncomfortably at the action but didn't stop holding her.

"Because we're true mates, I'm more likely to be challenged." He sounded distant and far away. "We're a threat to other packs." Leia frowned, raising a hand and gently guiding his chin so their eyes met. Those damn brown eyes. Here she was, pressed against his dripping wet body and all she could look at was his eyes. There it was again, that intensity that made her stomach writhe and all the breath feel like it was knocked from her chest. Suddenly, she wasn't worried about modesty anymore. She wanted nothing more than to fall into those eyes, to drown herself in him until she was gasping for air. She knew he felt it too, there was a darkness in his eyes that intrigued her and made her weak all at once. "I'll show them you're mine." his low growl sent shivers through her. The only thing keeping her upright was his powerful arms. Against her inner thigh she could feel his erection creeping up, growing harder by the second. His white briefs were so soaked they had become transparent, and they clung beautifully to his skin. However, this was the only sign of a slip in his control, he had kept his hands firmly in place. Were they really going to do this? Their lips met, harder than last time. Hungrier too. Leia's world felt like it exploded, kissing him was the only right thing it felt like she'd ever known and she couldn't get enough of it. No matter how hard she was pressed against him, it never felt close enough. Their kisses were sloppy, clumsy and ravenous. Sweet Pea had her back against the tile without Leia even realising, not that she cared. He hoisted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. The show of strength alone was enough to make her weak, putty in his hands. She tugged on his hair, crying out against his mouth, eyes widening as his clothed cock brushed against her sensitive clit. He grunted, shifting his weight to support her with just one arm. Leia would be lying if she said his strength didn't turn her on, taking the opportunity to run her hands over the hard muscles of his arms and shoulders. He moved his free hand between her legs, groaning as his thick fingers slid over the slick, soaked skin of her pussy. She whimpered into his kiss, touch starved and desperate, it only spurred him on. Her body ached for him, she wanted nothing more than him to have his way with her, to be fucked by strong hips, pinned down by firm hands. His fingers delved into her silken folds, gently teasing her entrance as his thumb lightly caressed her clit. She shuddered, her back arching as she cried out at his touch. He didn't hesitate, burying his face in her neck and sucking gently on supple, sensitive skin.

Her breaths were shallow and unsteady, fingers gripped his tanned skin for dear life as if he were her only tether to the physical world. "Sweet Pea" she whined, her voice founded shaky and foreign when she finally found it.

He pulled back from her neck, motions stilling for a moment, making her whine. His dark eyes searched her face. "Good?"

She nodded rigorously in response, pressing her hips forward as she searched desperately for his touch again. "More.." she whimpered.

A wicked smirk curled onto Sweet Pea's lips. "Oh you want more?" His tentative strokes against her clit resumed with renewed vigour, causing her to cry out. Gently, he began to ease one broad digit inside her soaked folds. She was groaning for him and it drove him insane, he would be lying if he said he wasn't desperate for her. He wanted nothing more then to bury his aching cock into her but he kept his control. As bad as he wanted her, there was no better sight than seeing her fall apart under his touch. He wanted nothing more than to have her cumming and screaming for the rest of the night. Leia had begun to shake in his embrace as Sweet Pea began to curl his finger inside her. He liked the feeling of her soaking the top of his hand, her body jerking against his. "Where do you wanna cum, babygirl? On my fingers or my tongue?"

Leia's whole body felt hot and her mind was so muddled that she struggled to respond straight away. The feeling of his large, broad finger curling against her g-spot was becoming too much for her. The only word she could manage to choke out was a quivering, "Please..." Sweet Pea seemed to enjoy her unravelling. He ceased his pumping, carefully removing his long fingers before bringing them up to his mouth sucking them clean. Sweet Pea gently set her own her feet, and they stared at each other in silence, the only sound was the rush of the shower and Leia's heavy panting. Slowly, Sweet Pea lowered himself onto his knees on the wet tile. Leia's breath hitched as he pulled her hips towards him. He smirked at the sight of her dripping folds, little care for the shower pounding at his back. The tender, deliberate stripe he grazed across her folds with his tongue sent a shudder through her. Her arousal was pooled heavy in the pit of her stomach, his every touch was earth-shattering and she couldn't help but dissolve into bliss. Sweet Pea's eager tongue worked hungrily on her sensitive clit, before trailing down to tease her entrance again. Above him, Leia was a groaning mess, he fingers tangled in his damp locks. She let out a gasp as he delved into her, and a loud cry as his thumb returned to her clit. Sweet Pea smirked as he felt her flex around his tongue. Leia was shuddering, no one had ever had her this close before. His diagonal strokes on her clit were driving her closer and closer to the edge and the greed with which he ate her out was unlike anything she'd ever experience. It was like he was starving for her. Sweet Pea smirked into her folds, proud of his work, as he switched his hand positioning, a finger each side of her clit. Leia cried his name, her hips bucking lightly against his hand. She was grinding desperately against his hand, her whole body shuddering, low chants of his name slipping from her lips. Sweet Pea groaned into her at the sight and the vibrations finally sent her over the edge. Fisting his hair desperately, her back arched as she finally rounded the corner of her pleasure. Hearing Leia scream his name as she came was paradise as he eagerly lapped up her cum. Sweet Pea knew he couldn't hold off much longer, growing increasingly desperate to sink into her.

Her hips stilled and with one last stroke, Sweet Pea stood, removing his tongue from her tender sex. She was grasping him tightly for support on her shaky legs as he leaned to shut off the shower. Her breath was still laboured as he lifted her back into his arms. The tile was no longer cold against her back, and she was eager for what came next. She watched avidly as he removed his impressive dick from soaked white briefs. It was impressive, but it was his girth that caught her attention and she couldn't help but groan in anticipation.

Sweet Pea smirked at her reaction but nonetheless stalled. "You're sure about this?" He asked, searching her face carefully for any hint of doubt.

"More than anything."

Sweet Pea seemed to like her answer, spreading her wide to prepare for him. The tip of his cock had barely brushed the lips of her pussy but Leia let out a breathy moan, already so sensitive from her orgasm. The sound snapped the last of Sweet Pea's patience and he slid into her with a rough buck of his hips. Leia gasped, never in her life had she felt so full. Sweet Pea grunted as he began to move. The rhythmic roll of his hips was hypnotic, and the way every thrust seemed to land in the pit of her stomach only made the both of them all the more frenzied. Sweet Pea loved how tight she felt around him. He adored every breathy sigh of his name that left her lips. He was trying his best to take it slow, to be gentle, but the way she gripped his cock was driving him feral. He thanked god that their position limited how hard he could thrust, because he wasn't sure how much self restraint he had left. 

As if reading his thoughts, she groaned. "Harder. Please, Sweet Pea." How could he refuse? Reluctantly, he pulled out and set her down on her feet. His skin was hot and smooth against her body as he picked her up with ease, throwing her over his shoulder like she was nothing. Leia was entranced by the way his muscles moved under his skin so effortlessly. He carried her into the bedroom, throwing her carelessly onto the bed, not caring that they were still soaking wet from the shower. He eyed her body hungrily, growling lowly as he moved on top of her, his hands moving to roughly caress her breast. He struggled to strip free of his briefs, throwing them carelessly aside. He nudged her legs apart with his knee. The look she had fixed him with was downright criminal, she was going to send him insane. Once again he found himself sliding into her. Her back arched as she felt him slowly stretch her out. Slowly he pushed deeper until his hips met hers and he was finally balls deep inside of her. He began to move, trying his best to keep his strokes slow and measured but she wasn't having any of it. Leia wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him deep inside her. He shuddered, leaning down to bury his face in her neck again as he tried to take his time. "I want it hard." she whined, her hips bucking against his as she desperately tried to find more friction. So be it. Sweet Pea's next thrust was hard, rough and violent. The way it made her breasts bounce was particularly satisfying to him. To his great surprise she moaned. "Oh god yes, Pea, like that." This girl was going to be the death of him. He began to fuck hard, grabbing the headboard for support, the other guiding her hips. He began to pound into her, lost in the sensation of fucking her. So goddamn tight, with those gorgeous breasts and those wide child-bearing hips. Something primal was beginning to take over him, something ancient and raw. Sweet Pea couldn't help but think about the claiming ceremony, how he'd make her his in front of everyone. The thought alone had him close. Beneath him, Leia was spurring him on, screaming his name, her hand now rubbing her clit vigorously as he pounded into her. "Use me!" Those two words alone made Sweet Pea lose it. Before she knew it, he had her pinned, slamming hard into her slick hole. 

He tugged roughly on her hair, his hot ragged breath dissipating on her neck. "You fucking like that don't you?" The animalistic growl in his voice had her frantic for more, screaming his name as she raked marks into his back. "Louder, I want everyone to hear who you belong to." Leia practically hollered his name as she came hard all over his cock. Sweet Pea groaned, holding her hips still as he pumped his own cum deep into her. As he pulled out, he was pleased to see her pussy leaking with cum, full to the brim. He collapsed next to her, unable to find the energy to clean up. His chest was heaving from the exertion as Leia sidled next to him, her arms snaking round his sweaty torso. Sweet Pea didn't protest at the affection.


	11. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are heated as the opening ceremony begins

Sweet Pea felt hot and uncomfortable under the glare of the lights. The opening night was in full swing and he was surrounded by etiquette, preciousness and pretence. Needless to say, he despised the whole affair, it was precisely what he hated about the Northside. Yet here he was participating in all the frivolity. Still, as FP had said, this was a necessity; a small piece of his road to leadership. He just had to get through tonight. He shifted uncomfortably in his suit. Much to his annoyance, Cheryl had refused to let him leave the den wearing the suit he owned. Instead she had insisted upon dressing him herself. Sweet Pea had eventually given in, considering her experience with the ceremony comparative to his own. It wasn't that she didn't have style either, Sweet Pea just felt intensely overdressed even in the sea of velvet, crystal and intricate headdresses. Given how the people around him were adorned, he reasoned that it could have been worse and was suddenly grateful she'd kept things simple. He eyed the crowd darkly from the corner of the marquee, sipping slowly on whatever mix of coke and alcohol the bartender had given him. It was offensively weak, his fourth glass of the night. He watched the hum of socialisation with disinterest. Both Jughead and FP were off mingling with other alphas like it was nothing. Sweet Pea noticed Jughead seemed completely comfortable as he laughed along with the redhead Northsider, Archie Andrews. Sweet Pea groaned in annoyance, pulling out his phone to glance at the time. Night had fully settled now and Sweet Pea still hadn't heard from Fangs, making worry prick furiously at his insides. Having to leave before Leia and Fangs had set his nerves on edge already and the silence worried him. Throwing back his head, he downed the rest of his drink easily and began to weave his way back towards the bar. As he squeezed through the crowd, FP caught his arm.

"Take it easy. It's only been an hour."

Sweet Pea waved him off, barely offering the older man a glance as he continued through the crush of people. He finally found himself leaning on the bar, staring bitterly into nothing as the bartender mixed his next drink. He'd been lost in thought, so it took a beat before he felt her, but when he did the whole room seemed to melt away. Leia. He was quickly glancing up, studying the crowd with interest as he searched for her. Finally he saw her. A tinge of satisfaction filled him as he watched the way her shoulders relaxed as their eyes met. Sweet Pea, however, felt like the breath had suddenly been knocked from his chest. He straightened unconsciously, the mere sight of her sent shivers up his spine. Her dress was tantalisingly low cut. The way the smooth satin caressed her skin. The sight of her bare thigh as it peaked through the high slit in the fabric had his breath catching in his throat. Fangs stood at her side vigilantly, snarling at hungry eyes on his alpha's behalf. His drink forgotten, Sweet Pea strode fiercely across the hardwood floor of the marquee towards them. The rest of the room seemed to melt away. The way her scent grew stronger as he drew closer did nothing for his growing possessiveness. He had always found her beautiful, but seeing her looking perfectly regal had awakened something new in him. As Sweet Pea cupped her face large calloused hands; wide, entrancing, honey-brown eyes gazed up at him with a look of pure elation. It did wonders for his ego. Never in his life had he seen a look of such adoration, let alone directed at him. He bathed in the feeling, savouring the moment. However, he could only bear to stay so tantalisingly close for mere moments before his lips were upon hers. Leia melted in his hands, but truth be told he never fared much better around her. A cocky smirk worked its way onto his lips as his hands moved down her shoulders to find a silvery serpentine arm cuff coiled around her bicep. He pulled away, heart swelling at the way she beamed breathlessly at him. He could tell her nerves still simmered underneath, barely shrouded by her hesitant excitement. Sweet Pea was keenly aware of his own apprehension about the days to follow and did his best to bury it for the night. By the moon, he just wanted her to have one nice night, given the looming potential for it to be their last. He brushed a strand of long, dark hair from her face, not lost on him was the alluring way in which it gently grazed her collarbone. 

"Come on," He offered his arm clumsily, trying his best to imitate the gesture he'd seen on TV. She didn't seem to mind his awkward offer, taking his outstretched arm with a small smile and a faint laugh of amusement. Truthfully, she appreciated how hard he was trying. This was far from his scene, and all the frivolities of chivalry seemed distant from his regular comfort zone and she recognised the effort for what it was. Leia allowed herself to be led her further under the marquee, however she didn't fail to notice the glances sent their way as they began to work their way through the crowd. She supposed this was all a part of being associated with a gang like the serpents. She wondered if Sweet Pea had to deal with this every single event, beginning to feel guilty about the way she had treated him when they first met. 

"I feel like everyone's watching us." She whispered quietly, eliciting a dark chuckle from Sweet Pea. 

Beside him Fangs grunted in annoyance. "Yeah, they do that."

Sweet Pea glanced over at him, feeling slightly guilty. It was his fault Fangs was forced to attend this circus after all. "Want a drink?" He offered. Fangs shrugged, mind elsewhere as he scanned the crowd not unlike Sweet Pea just minutes before. Sweet Pea could see Cheryl's hand in Fangs attire as well. Although he seemed much more confident in his cloudy grey two-piece and dark v-neck than Sweet Pea was in his black number. Sweet Pea took his shrug as a yes, glancing briefly at Leia who's focus also seemed distant, before moving away from the two to weave his way back through the crowd again. He was sure to glance back at Leia every once in a while just to check in on her. 

Leia herself felt uncertain. She slightly regretted not offering to go with Sweet Pea to the bar but she felt slightly exposed in her dress and couldn't find the courage to weave her way through another crowd. Instead she was left to stand awkwardly next to Fangs, who was clearly preoccupied with something. He had been quiet on the drive and the silence had left her nerves space to roam. By the time they arrived, they had firmly settled in the pit of her stomach and even Sweet Pea had done little to quell them. Leia sensed Fangs shift uncomfortably beside her, turning away stiffly from whatever he'd been looking at. 

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. Fangs didn't bother giving her a proper answer, grunting something under his breath she didn't catch. Curiosity pricked at her and she glanced at the place he'd been staring so intently at. Kevin was quick to look away when she finally caught his eye and Leia's eyes widened. The Sheriff's son and a Serpent? Caught, Kevin was quick to leave the marquee. Swiftly disappearing into the trees. Leia frowned. "He's going the wrong way." 

Fangs turned so quickly she started slightly. She caught the way his eyes widened ever so slightly, the tiniest tinge of red on his cheeks. He was deadly still for a moment before seeming to remember she was there.

"You should go." she prompted. He looked slightly startled by her voice, glancing back towards Sweet Pea at the bar. "Go!" she laughed, nudging him gently.

The look he fixed her with was one she couldn't quite place. "You tell anyone..."

He didn't finish but Leia understood well enough. "Promise." She assured quietly, she could see how anxious he had become over the whole matter. Fangs had never given her a reason to be anything but happy for him, and Leia knew Kevin well enough to want the best for him. Fangs seemed to sigh slightly in relief at her words, barely giving her a second glance as he pushed through the crowd with ease to follow Kevin into the woods. 

Leia smiled slightly to herself. She hadn't had much to do with Fangs beside him trailing Sweet Pea everywhere, he was quiet but seemed nice enough. Never gruff or rude like some of the other serpents could be. Despite her encouragement of their escapade, part of her wished he had stayed. She was painfully aware of how alone he left her without Sweet Pea in sight.

Sweet Pea himself could practically sense her anxiety rolling through the crowd in waves. The more time the spent together, the more in tune he was becoming to her emotions. It was proving to be a blessing and a curse. Just knowing she was stressing was physically painful for him, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if something ever happened to her. Though he didn't like to think like that, it only succeeded in making him worry. Instead he did his best to focus on the cool stone of the bar under his forearms. Scowling slightly as he watched the bartender ad way too much coke to his bourbon again. He still had another four hours left of shitty watered down whiskey and false niceties. His scowl only deepened at the sound of an unfortunately familiar voice. 

"Speaking of snakes." 

Sweet Pea's spine tensed and he straightened stiffly at the sound. Begrudgingly, he turned his back to the bar to stare down the smug Alpha that was Reggie Mantle. He eyed the shorter brunet warily. "Back up, I'm not in the mood for fleas." 

Reggie's smirk faltered a little. "No need for a hissy fit, Grease Lightning." Behind him, his two goons guffawed, similarly smug. Reggie seemed to personify everything Sweet Pea hated. Rich, privileged, snobby and entitled. He had despised the number of times they'd been mistook for each other at Riverdale High. Reggie had done nothing but complain and try to make the Southsiders life hell. Still, Sweet Pea had learned not to let his temper flare so readily. Reggie was fast, strong and cunning. Taking great pride in tormenting others both on and off the football field.

Still, Sweet Pea's blood instinctively began to simmer at the sight of him. "What do you want, Mantle? I've got better things to do than listen to your whining." He didn't want trouble. At least not tonight when he had Leia to worry about. Their relationship with each other still seemed so tentative and fragile. Sweet Pea knew he still scared her. He wanted to make the most of the night. Winning her trust, protecting her from wandering eyes, whatever it took. He'd even stooped as low as asking Cheryl for tips. 

If anything, Sweet Pea's levelled demeanour seemed to spur Reggie on. "Oh I've heard." The smirk had returned to his face, a dark malevolent glint in his eye making Sweet Pea wary. "Who else would kidnap some leftover bitch?" Sweet Pea's stomach lurched at the words. A low growl rolling up through his throat as he fixed Reggie with an icy glare.

His anger well and truly ignited now, Sweet Pea snarled. He could feel the dull ache in his canines as they grew, the sharp points uncomfortable against his gums. "Watch your mouth, inbred." He was stepping closer, leering down at the other alpha, FP's warnings about decorum forgotten. He barely heard the warning growls of Reggie's two buddies over the thunder of blood in his ears. Reggie was staring back up at him defiantly, taunting him, he knew he'd hit a nerve.

Reggie's cocky grin only infuriated Sweet Pea more whilst the other wolf seemed to relish the whole situation. "I'm not surprised. I actually feel bad for you. I mean who would want an untamed mutt like you?" Reggie drawled. The words cut more than Sweet Pea ever dared admit. He had never been bothered by the whole lineage matter, the Serpents were his family and he was a serpent through and through. He would fight for them. Kill for them. Die for them. But then came Leia, who made him so wildly irritated. A Northsider omega no less, who made him really, truly feel things for the first time in years. Who had his heart skipping beats and his stomach summersaulting. He had always been loyal to the serpents, but for once in his life he couldn't be sure he'd choose them if it came down to it. Sweet Pea was scared. As much as it would make his life so much easier if she'd never wandered into it, he wasn't sure if he could survive her rejection. He wanted to give her the best, but what if that wasn't him? Something broke inside him at the mere thought and finally, he snapped. 

"Sweet Pea, leave it!" FP's sharp command echoed dully through the rage-filled fog that was his brain. Sweet Pea didn't even remember moving. Below him on the bar Reggie was grinning wickedly, barely a hair on his head misplaced

"Let it go." Jughead was at his side, placing a cautious hand on the arm pinning Reggie to the counter. Sweet Pea's knuckles were white against the silky black collar of Reggie's suit.

"You gonna let a Beta boss you 'round?" Reggie scoffed, clearly taunting. Sweet Pea too far gone to notice, or care. "What an obedient little snake, I'd hardly call your impotent ass an alpha." Sweet Pea was too high on adrenaline and alcohol to care that Reggie was trying to goad him. He didn't care about the sea of faces watching him. He didn't care about whatever niceties he'd agreed to. He'd had enough. The rush of anger had him blinded again and Sweet Pea lunged forward with a murderous snarl, Reggie's laughter egging him on.

"Come on, man." In a surprising display of strength, Jughead caught his raised fist. Buying the small sliver of time for his father to come to his aid and place a firm hand on Sweet Pea's other arm. Sweet Pea could hear the strain in Jughead's voice as he struggled against the him, the slight pleading edge that Jug had tried so hard to hide. He had done enough to snap Sweet Pea out of it, the pounding in his ears slowly easing. The room coming back into focus.

Reggie had a dangerous smirk tugging at his lips as Archie helped him to his feet, shoving Sweet Pea off his friend. "Don't you have better things to do, Sweet Pea?" 

"Stay out of this, Andrews." Sweet Pea growled but the venom was gone from his voice. Of course Archie was here trying to look like the Riverdale's golden boy. That's what Northsiders did, provoke the south and then play the victim. 

"Come on, kid, its not worth it." FP muttered lowly, attempting to steer Sweet Pea's tall frame away from the commotion.

"You really think its a good idea making him your next alpha, FP?" Archie called after them. "The guys a ticking time bomb."

FP's expression was steely but he didn't respond. In fact, he didn't speak a word to Sweet Pea, just left with a curt nod, obviously still deep in thought. Sweet Pea sighed. He knew he'd fucked up. It was a small miracle he hadn't gotten them kicked out. Even so, no other pack was going to want to associate with the Serpents after that incredible display of his volatility. Maybe it were better if FP picked a better Alpha. But who else was there? Even then, there wasn't enough time, it would just cause chaos within the ranks. It had to be him. 

He was almost relieved when Hermione Lodge took ahold of the microphone again. At least then his self-loathing could be replaced with a sickening state of anxiety.


End file.
